


If The Universe Is You And I (Then I Know Everything Will Be Alright)

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, M/M, Secrets, Soft Sasuke, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but really just a piece of fluff, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Naruto has never cared to know about his soulmate, he was happy for Iruka and Kakashi but knew that life was not for him. But, when Tsunade sends him on a top-secret mission with Sasuke, many secrets are revealed and Naruto might have to re-think his stance on finding a soulmate.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 237





	If The Universe Is You And I (Then I Know Everything Will Be Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Okay, so this could be a stand-alone story but in terms of world-building, reading the first installment will be really helpful. I explain things here but not early on. I also make references to the first installment too, but nothing too major.
> 
> For the most part, this is timeline compliant - with some minor changes that are explained in the story.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> MR

_"And you were just like the moon, so lonely, so full of imperfections. But like the moon, you shined in times of darkness."_ \- C.W.

Naruto groaned as he heard a knock on his door. He had just gotten back from a mission and was wondering who on earth would be disturbing him. His door opened and Iruka popped his head in. 

“Are you awake?”

He just grunted in response.

“I hate to do this to you, but the Hokage wants to see you. You’ve been summoned for a mission.”

“Are you serious?! We just got back.”

“I wish I wasn't, but I did make you some breakfast before you go. I also have coffee.”

Naruto just groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. He heard Iruka shut the door. He had just returned with Sasuke and Sakura from a mission in Wave Country two days ago, and he had to go into Sage mode in order to take down the enemy. Thankfully, they had been successful but now he felt like he needed a whole week to rest. It had to be serious for Tsunade to send him out again. 

Finally getting out of bed, he went to the restroom to shower and then quickly get dressed. Walking into the kitchen he saw that Iruka and Kakashi were both sitting down enjoying breakfast. 

“Mornin’,” he said as he grabbed a plate.

“More like afternoon,” Kakashi responded while taking in his haggard appearance.

“Hn.” He grunted with his mouth full of food. 

“Manners, Naruto.” Iruka scolded, as he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s just Kakashi.” 

Naruto still remembered the day Iruka had found his soulmate in Kakashi. For a while, Naruto hated the man. He had wanted Iruka to find his soulmate and be happy, but he thought the man was going to take away his only chance at family and that terrified him. Naruto had run away but they had found him and both assured him, he would never be forgotten. Iruka told him their family was only growing and no one would be able to replace _their_ bond, soulmate bond be damned. 

Ever since then Kakashi had also taken to including Naruto in everything and in their own weird way, they were a family. 

Although Naruto wasn’t going to lie, as much as he loved them, he was definitely glad to be finding his own place. Between him bringing home people and having to listen to the two of them he was really glad to be able to leave soon.

“Do you have any idea why the Hokage would call you this soon after a mission?” Iruka asked him.

“No, I have no idea. Usually, she gives me at least a week off.”

“I’m sure it will not be anything too intense. She does understand your limits.” Kakashi said before taking a sip of his juice.

“Yeah, so what are you two going to be doing while I’m gone?”

“We’ll probably start working on the home renovations,” Iruka said. 

He and Kakashi had been planning to expand the house for years. They wanted to build something that was theirs so they spent most weekends working on their new home. Another reason why Naruto figured he should get his own place. They had obviously included a room for him in their plans, but he wanted them to have their own space. Besides, the two of them had recently been thinking about adoption.

“That should be fun, and of course I’ll help out as much as I can when I return.”

The three of them made small talk and discussed Naruto’s last mission before he left to visit the Hokage. 

As he walked down the street, he ran into Kiba. He gave the man a quick smile and head nod then continued on. He liked Kiba, he did. They had hooked up a couple of times. Neither of them believed in the soulmate marks and so they had bonded over that. But, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to find someone real. Not, his soulmate necessarily but someone. 

He knew Iruka and Kakashi didn’t necessarily agree with his choices, which he found to be pretty hypocritical of Kakashi but whatever. Sometimes people didn’t find their soulmate and maybe he was one of them. 

He knocked on the door of the Hokage’s office. 

“Come in.” 

Opening the door, he walked in and was surprised to see Sasuke in the room. His usual bored expression in place. 

After the chuunin exam, Sasuke had left in search of Orochimaru. He wanted power, and so Naruto had followed him. He would always follow Sasuke and he told him just that every time they met. Eventually, Sasuke stopped running. He had just killed Orochimaru and Naruto had caught up to him again. He would never forget how Sasuke had told him even if he wanted to go back, he couldn’t - no one would accept him. Naruto told him he would always accept him, even if he returned and the village locked him up. He assured him he would break him out and run away with him. He remembered the small smile Sasuke gave him as he called him an idiot. But, he returned with him, and luckily Naruto was able to convince Tsunade to lessen his punishment. 

Now, he was reinstated as a shinobi and was Naruto’s first choice of a partner every time he went out. The feeling tended to be mutual. Sasuke didn’t work well with everyone. He spent a lot of time by himself but always made time for Naruto, even if it was just to sit with him in silence. Sasuke was Naruto’s best friend and even though he would probably never admit it, he knew Sasuke felt the same about him. 

“Hey Sasuke, I see she dragged you out of bed for this too.” He said walking over to him. 

“I was already awake training, Naruto. I can’t believe you were still sleeping.” Sasuke barely glanced at him.

“Hey! We just got back from a mission, I deserve my sleep!”

“Hn.”

“Don’t ‘hn’ me. Use your words Uchiha.”

“Both of you shut up.” Tsunade snapped causing Naruto to jump in surprise. Sasuke didn’t even he flinch, he calmly turned to acknowledge Tsunade.

“Look, I hate not giving you a break in between missions but this one is urgent. For reasons I will not disclose, the current Kazekage has been in our village but he needs to return home. However, it’s imperative that no one knows he was ever here or missing. Instead of a large entourage, it’ll just be you two. I imagine the two of you should be more than enough protection. Not to mention, he can take care of himself I just want to be safe.”

“Gaara’s here? Why?”

“Idiot,” he heard Sasuke whisper under his breath. 

“What did you say to me?” He asked stepping toward the man defensively.

“I said you’re an idiot. She just said she will not disclose the reason, so why ask.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Enough! I don’t know how you two manage to accomplish anything. Yes, Gaara is here. However, as I said, I will not disclose the reason why. As soon as he arrives you all are free to leave.” Tsunade said with a scowl.

“Granny, is he okay? Gaara and I are friends and I care about him.”

Her expression softened. “Yes, I am aware of your friendship. He’s okay, I promise.”

Naruto nodded. Gaara had been there for him through a lot, especially supporting him when it came to his following Sasuke. Many people, Sakura included, had told him he should give up but Gaara always told him if it made him happy then he should do it. 

There was a knock on the door and before Tsunade could speak, the door opened and in walked a man in all black with his face covered beyond recognition. Naruto stared at him until the man glanced up at him, then Naruto’s face burst into a smile as he stared into the man’s eyes.

“It’s a good disguise, but you can’t hide those eyes from me.” He said as he walked over to embrace the man 

“Well, not many people are as acquainted with my eyes as you are so I think we’re safe,” Gaara said as he hugged him back. 

When they parted he noticed Sasuke’s bored expression had turned dark, he looked…angry almost. But, that didn’t make sense to him. 

“Hey, have you officially met Sasuke?”

“Briefly during the chuunin exams,” Gaara nodded at the man. Sasuke gave a curt nod of his own. 

"Yeah but that barely counts. You were fighting! You two need to reintroduced." 

The two men continued to stare at each other, expressions of contempt mirrored on both their faces.

Naruto watched their awkward exchange with uneasiness. The two of them were probably two of the most important people in his life and he really wanted them to get along. At least he had the next three days with them, which would be plenty of time for them to see just how well they could all get along. 

“Alright! Well, we should get going we have a long journey ahead of us.”

“Remember, be as discreet as possible! No one can know he was here.”

Sasuke smirked. “If discreet is what you want then maybe you shouldn’t have chosen Naruto to be on this mission.”

“Hey!” Naruto exclaimed.

Before Tsunade could speak, Gaara spoke first. “Actually, there is no one this village I trust more than Naruto. He’s an excellent shinobi and I know will succeed in getting me home safely.” 

Naruto gave him a brilliant smile. “Ah, Gaara you know how to make a man feel good.” 

To his surprise, Gaara blushed at the praise.

“Let’s just go,” Sasuke said as he yanked the door open and left the room without seeing if anyone was following. 

The two men ran after him, finally catching up to him at the gate of the village

The three of them checked to make sure they had everything they would need before taking off running to start their journey. 

* * *

“So Gaara, what’s been new with you?” Naruto asked after a half-hour of silent travel. He was trying hard to not to ask Gaara outright why he was in the village. 

“Hm, nothing much. You know Temari found her soulmate?”

“What? Really?” 

“Yes, Shikamaru.”

“Ah, were you visiting him here in the village?”

“Actually, he’s at home with her.”

Naruto was still confused. It had to be something serious because every time Gaara traveled to the village he always sought him out. It was strange to think about why he didn’t this time. 

Gaara started speaking again, “So Sasuke, how do you like being back in the village?”

“Hn.” Sasuke said in place of an actual response. 

“Sasuke, words. Remember those?” Naruto asked rolling his eyes at the man beside him.

“It’s fine.” 

Gaara didn’t seem to care about Sasuke’s lackluster response. He continued to pester the man with questions. 

“You’ve been able to travel to so many places, I’m curious, have you already met your soulmate?”

“And why do you care about that?” Sasuke asked him, voice tight with irritation. 

“Like I said, I’m curious. Unless you’re like Naruto who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about his soulmate.”

Naruto watched as Sasuke’s eyes briefly closed before he spoke again, “I have no desire to meet my soulmate.”

“Why not?” Naruto asked him. He and Sasuke hadn’t really talked about soulmates when they were younger and definitely not recently. He didn’t know where Sasuke stood on the issue. 

“It’s stupid. A mark on your body can’t tell you who you belong to. I know what it's like to be a victim to a mark on your body and I don’t plan on that ever happening again.”

Naruto knew he was talking about the curse mark Orochimaru had given him. Naruto still didn’t know all that Sasuke had been through under Orochimaru’s care. The man didn’t talk about it and Naruto didn’t want to push. 

For some unknown reason though, he found himself defending the soul mark. “The soulmate bond is nothing like that though Sasuke. It’s meant to help you find someone that will bring you joy, not hate.”

"Hn."

He sighed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get more out of him than that right now. 

“What about you Gaara? Are you still not going to try to find your soulmate?”

“I already told you, I will gladly go to my soulmate if we meet. But, I do not plan on waiting for them.”

Naruto nodded, he knew Gaara didn’t care much either way. He was just going to do whatever he wanted and figure it out as he went along. It was one of the things he really admired about Gaara. 

They eventually stopped and made camp for the night. Gaara tended to the fire, while Naruto and Sasuke went to get food. After they ate, they decided Sasuke would take the first watch, Naruto would take second and Gaara would take third. He insisted even though they told him it was unnecessary since they were technically the ones that should be guarding him. 

Naruto was watching the stars for a while, but he was struggling to fall asleep. Figuring there was no point in both of them being awake he stood up to go and trade shifts with Sasuke. 

Walking up behind the man, he paused. Sasuke has his eyes closed and his face was raised to the moon. He looked beautiful in the pale moonlight. The moonlight reflecting off his skin made him look ethereal. 

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” Sasuke asked him causing Naruto to flinch. 

“S-sorry. I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“By you.”

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at him. Naruto couldn’t explain but being under Sasuke’s gaze was starting to make him feel…weird. He averted his eyes as he sat down next to him. 

“I’m sure that line works on all the boys in town.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing Naruto.”

“No! Say it. What did you mean by that?”

“Naruto, you can sleep with whoever you want. I have no claim over you. I’m just…surprised you’re not one of the ones waiting on your soulmate.”

“I don’t date people.”

“No, you just fuck them.”

He flinches at the harsh tone. “What does it matter?”

“I already told you, it doesn’t.”

“You act like you don’t mess around.”

Sasuke shrugged. “I don’t.”

“Wait, really?” Naruto tried to think back, but he knew Sasuke usually kept to himself at home. 

“Not even when you were with Orochimaru?”

Sasuke stiffened. “As if that man would ever let anyone touch me.” His tone was dark and full of malice. It reminded Naruto again just how much he didn’t know about all Sasuke had been through.

“Sasuke, you know, if you want to talk. I’m here for you. Always.”

“I know, Naruto.” The man started to stand, presumably to get some rest so Naruto could take over his watch. 

“Sasuke, just so you know. If I ever did find my soulmate, I would go to the end of the earth to make them happy.”

“I know you would, Naruto. But…what if…what if they didn’t- _couldn’t_ \- make you happy?”

“Impossible. Soul marks may be a lot of things, but they’re never wrong. I have no doubt my soulmate would make me very happy.”

Sasuke just stared at him unspeaking before turning and going to get some sleep. 

* * *

They finally arrived in Suna. Gaara seemed to welcome the dessert, but Naruto secretly hated the sand. He much preferred the trees and the forest. 

As soon as they arrived Gaara was whisked away for official business, with the promise to see them for dinner. He and Sasuke were taken to their separate rooms. Not wanting to be alone just yet, he followed Sasuke into his room.

“Are you not even going to shower?” Sasuke asked him unamused as he jumped on his bed. 

“I will later.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom. 

Naruto went to grab a book off the bookshelf, he plopped back down on the bed and started to read. It wasn’t long before he dozed off. 

Waking up, he felt warm. He noticed someone had draped a blanket on top of him. Beside him, he could see that Sasuke had picked up the book he had been reading and was now reading it. He sat up with a yawn. 

“How long was I out?”

“Just a couple of hours.”

“Huh, you should’ve woken me up.”

“No, it was nice to not hear you chatter. One might even say, it was peaceful.”

“Whatever bastard, you know you love me.”

Sasuke set the book down and then turned to observe him. Naruto watched as the man’s hand came up - slowly - as if he wasn’t sure it was safe, to brush some hair out of his face. His touch was brief but warm, and the spot he touched buzzed with activity. 

“Sasuke can I ask you a question?”

“Hn.”

“I’m going to take that as a yes. Did Orochimaru…ever hurt you?” He was whispering as if to not startle him. He wasn’t sure Sasuke would answer the question but he hoped he would. 

“Why do you want to know?” Sasuke asked him with a curious expression on his face. 

“I just do.”

“Hm, well if I tell you that you’ll have to answer one of my questions.”

“Of course.”

“What do you mean by hurt exactly Naruto?”

Naruto took a deep breath. “I mean did he ever assault you…physically…or otherwise?”

“No, he never raped me. He touched me…once. It was the night before I killed him. I wasn’t sure if he would try it again but I vowed I would be the last person he ever touched.” 

His face was emotionless, but his eyes told another story. They were burning with rage, sadness, and also there was fear in his eyes. Naruto always loved Sasuke’s eyes because they always told him how Sasuke really felt. It’s why he knew the man enjoyed it when he came over to just sit with him in silence as they cleaned weapons or even when they sparred. He could have full conversations just with Sasuke’s eyes. 

The expression in them currently made his blood boil.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke shook his head, “I already told you I did that.”

“Yeah, well I’m going to find him, bring him back, and then kill him again.”

“That would be pointless.”

“Why are you not as angry as I am about this?” Naruto demanded.

“I am angry, but I also already enacted my revenge. I’m trying to heal now.”

“I almost wish you would be able to find your soulmate.”

This seemed to surprise Sasuke, he raised his eyebrow in confusion. “How would having a soulmate help right now?”

“Were your parents a soul match?”

“I really don’t remember.”

“Well, I’ve learned a lot about them from Iruka and Kakashi. It’s kind of amazing what soulmates can do. I’m sure you know about being able to feel the other's heartbeat and be able to follow the heartbeat and find them anywhere. But, also being with them is like calming. I’ve seen Kakashi come back from missions on the verge of a breakdown and one-touch from Iruka and he’s like a different person. It seems unreal.”

“So, I should have a soulmate so they calm me down?”

“No, not exactly. I guess what I’m saying is it can help to have someone that understands you through and through during hard times. But, I guess something else about a soulmate is that they’re not just good to have around for the bad times but for all the times. The good, the bad, even the mundane. I swear Iruka and Kakashi are the happiest when they’re reading on the couch together.”

“You sound very pro-soulmates for someone that breaks all the rules.” 

“Like I said, if I met my soulmate I would stop.”

“What if you never meet your soulmate, do you think you’ll settle down?”

“Hmm, maybe. Who knows? I mean the good thing is I have you.”

“You have me?” Sasuke asked him his eyes on his face - searching. 

“Yes, I do. You’re like my own personal calm. It’s why I love hanging out with you. You know this, you’re my best friend.”

“Hn.” Sasuke continued to stare into his eyes for a moment before sitting back against the bed.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s lack of response. 

“You said you had a question for me?”

To his surprise, Sasuke’s cheeks looked a little pink. “It’s nothing.” He tilted his head causing his bangs to fall in a way that covered his face. 

“What? C’mon Sasuke you know you can ask me anything. What is it?”

“Is there anything going on with you and Gaara?”

Naruto burst into laughter. “Seriously? Do you think I sleep with everyone or something?”

Sasuke glared at him. “Just forget it Naruto, I don’t care who you sleep with.” Sasuke started to get up. 

Naruto reached out to grab his arm. “I’m sorry, it was just so funny. No, Gaara is like my best friend. I would never.”

“I thought I was your best friend,” Sasuke said with a small smile, but there was something akin to worry in his eyes. As if Naruto’s response mattered to him deeply.

“You are. I can have more than one best friend. Besides, it’s different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm, how do I put this? Gaara is like my brother and you…well you’re kind of like my other half.”

Sasuke’s eyes just widened in bewilderment. “How can you just say something like that?”

“Like what?”

“That… I’m your other half.”

“You are. You get me Sasuke. There’s no denying that.”

To his complete and utter surprise, Sasuke started laughing. 

“You’re..an idiot.” 

He forgot how much he loved Sasuke’s laugh. It was rare that he was awarded with the melodious sound but each time he heard it his own heart lifted. He smiled down as Sasuke clutched his stomach. He loved being the cause of his laughter. 

“Naruto, I want to tell you something. I need you to promise not to get mad though.”

“Sasuke, I could never be mad at you.”

“Don’t make a promise you may not be able to keep,” Sasuke said, all trace of laughter gone from his voice. Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto to the edge of the bed. He reached down to the hem of his shirt and gripped it. Before he could make another move there was a knock at the door. 

“What?” Sasuke growled. 

Someone came in to let them know dinner was now ready. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who looked as if he were two seconds from killing the poor messenger. 

“Oh, c’mon Sasuke just tell me after dinner. I’m starving.”

He grabbed the man’s hand and walked out following the person. It wasn’t until they were in the dining room that he realized he was still holding Sasuke’s hand. Sheepishly he released his hand, avoiding his eyes he took a seat. He noticed Gaara was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. 

“Uh, where is everyone?” He asked to distract Gaara and himself. 

“Temari and Shikamaru are having a private dinner, and Kankuro is out with friends. Besides, the information I wish to disclose with you shouldn’t be heard by many anyway.”

“Does this have to do with why you were in our village?” Sasuke asked him.

Gaara nodded. “It does. I was looking into the origin of soul marks.”

“Why?” Naruto was curious.

“Because I want to know how to get rid of them.”

Naruto’s eyes rose. “What! Seriously?”

“Yes, they’re great for some people but not everyone. It’s unfair that if you die, you do not get another chance at love. It’s unfair for the millions of people that may never meet their soulmate because of where they live but are forced to follow the soulmate rules and never date.”

“Aw, c’mon Gaara no one follows those anymore. Not really.”

“You say that Naruto, but the fact is many people do. Even you do. Sure, you’ve slept with men before but you won’t date them. You don’t even stay with them a full night. You’re holding back, saving so much of yourself for a man you may never even meet.”

Naruto was quiet as he took in the truth of Gaara’s words. There was a lot he didn’t do with the men he saw casually and Gaara was right of course. Sure, he had needs but he wanted his soulmate to have a part of him that no-one ever had before. 

“What did you find?” Sasuke asked breaking him out of his reverie.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Gaara scoffed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sasuke said, voice tight. 

“You know exactly what that means. You know Sasuke I’m kind to you because of him, but you’re just cruel.” Gaara and Sasuke both stood up leaning over the table in each other's space.

“Wait stop.” Naruto stood, moving in between them. 

“Gaara, why are you saying this?”

Gaara gave him a small smile. “Even now, you still jump to his side. I thought... if I continued to support you, you would eventually give up this silly venture of bringing him back and realize what’s in front of you.” Gaara shook his head. “But you never did. Instead, you’ve managed to continue fighting for him even when he lies to you.”

“Gaara, you’re not making any sense.”

“Why couldn’t you just pick me?” Gaara whispered to himself. Naruto probably wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t so close.

“Ask him,” Gaara said in a normal tone. “Ask him who his soulmate is.”

“Gaara, you know we don’t know. We just have marks, they could belong to anyone.”

“No, ask him. He knows. You’re special Naruto, which means your mark is too.”

Naruto froze. He stopped breathing. _No. No. Gaara couldn’t possibly mean_. He turned to Sasuke. Per usual the man’s face gave away nothing. 

But, his eyes. 

They told it all. 

“How did you know?” Sasuke asked Gaara, not looking at Naruto. 

“Our fight at the chuunin exam, I saw it.” 

“You’ve known who my soulmate is and you didn’t tell me?”

“Naruto, I’m sorry. It wasn’t mine to tell.”

Naruto felt Sasuke put an arm on his shoulder but he shook it off. He nothing to say to either one of them. Without a look back he took off out the nearest window.

* * *

He ran, he ran until he could feel the pain in his lungs and in his feet. When the pain felt as if he couldn’t take it anymore he only pushed on harder. The pain helped reminded him he could feel anything. He was afraid when he finally stopped running he would be numb. 

Gaara and Sasuke were his two best friends in the entire world and he felt like both had betrayed him. Naruto wished Iruka was here, hell even Kakashi. He needed to talk to someone, but for the first time in a really long time, he was alone. 

Slowing to a stop he collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily as he tried to collect his breath. 

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was his soulmate. 

It made sense when he thought about it. Sasuke always felt like home. It was why he chased him all over creation looking for him, the feeling of home had left him as soon as Sasuke left and returned as soon he too returned. 

It also explained when they were younger and how Sasuke constantly seemed to throw himself in front of Naruto when he was attacked. “My body just moved” is what he would say to Naruto every time Naruto asked him why he did that. 

The only thing he didn’t understand was why he had a hawk on his back. He could only assume Sasuke had the nine-tails. He couldn’t think of anything else that was so specific to him. He wondered what it had to have been like for Sasuke to know your entire life you were mated to a jinchūriki. Or, even to just know your mate at all. He wondered how all of their interactions were in Sasuke’s mind. 

“He never even had a choice if he liked me or not.” Naruto mused aloud.

“Of course I did, idiot.”

Naruto jumped up, kunai poised and ready to attack. Sasuke didn’t even flinch, he just stared at him calmly. Naruto stared into his eyes, the man was nervous.

“How’d you know I was talking about you? Maybe I was thinking about one of the many guys I fucked.”

Sasuke flinched at that. There was anger in his eyes. _Good_ , thought Naruto. We can both be angry then.

“Naruto, I know you’re mad but please let me explain.”

“Were you ever even going to tell me?”

“Yes! I wanted to tell you today, but we were interrupted about dinner.”

“How long have you known?”

“Naruto, I will tell you everything if you let me explain.” 

Naruto didn’t say anything, instead, he just stood there and watched the man. Sasuke moved closer to him, but still too far away to touch him.

“I’ve known for a while, I knew that you were a jinchūriki when I overheard some adults talking. I didn’t know what it meant, I was 13. But, they were referring to the nine-tailed fox inside you. That was when I knew, it had to be you. But…I wasn’t sure. I mean it could have still been anyone. Well, not anyone…but it didn't have to be you.” Sasuke sighed. “I was so young and so stupid. So obsessed with power, that I didn’t care about the mark so I left with Orochimaru. But, I couldn’t forget you - no matter how much I tried. Then Orochimaru started to take an interest in me and he wanted to see my mark so bad. I never let him, and then one day he saw it. I was reckless and training with my shirt off, thinking he was gone. He came in and saw it and laughed. He said of course the jinchūriki boy is my soulmate. He began to antagonize me about it."

“He would say things like _I can’t wait to see your soulmate again_ , and _he may be your soulmate but I’ll kill him if he gets in my way_ , and…the worse would be when he threatened to kidnap and bring you there with me. To that prison. I couldn’t do that to you Naruto. You are like the sun —you’re light and goodness and you don’t belong in a place like that.”

“So you ran away from me?”

Sasuke looked up at him in surprise, as if he forgot Naruto was there. “Yes. I needed you to stop chasing after me so he couldn’t take you. That night…the night he…” Sasuke shook his head, “He told me he would find you and the three of us could have some fun. That maybe I’d…” 

Naruto was silent, refusing to speak to let Sasuke take as much time as he needed. But then he saw a tear fall from the man’s face and he knew he couldn’t hold back. He pulled Sasuke into his arms. The tears continued to fall until Sasuke was sobbing. He wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers through his hair in soothing patterns. He knew Sasuke had been holding this in for a long time and it needed to come out.

“He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“N-Naruto, don’t you understand? I’m…broken.” Sasuke whispered into his neck, voice hoarse.

“No, you’re not. Sasuke, why would you ever think that?”

“I’ve done things Naruto. Bad things. I’m not worthy of your love.”

“Sasuke, I hate to break it to you but you don’t get to tell me who is deserving of my love. I choose you.”

“You were just mad at me not 30 minutes ago.”

“Yes, I was mad. But, not at you. I told you Sasuke there is nothing you can do that would make me mad at you.”

He waited as Sasuke’s tears began to subside.

“Naruto, why did you always chase me? I never gave you any indication it was appreciated.”

“I think, I think it’s because I love you. I always have and I just didn’t realize it.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke said avoiding his eyes, “Can I see your mark?”

“Of course.” He took off his vest and then removed his shirt. Turning around slowly he showed Sasuke the hawk that was one his back. 

“Garuda.”

“Huh?”

“That’s Garuda, my summons. Also, a good friend that kept me company during my time with Orochimaru.”

Naruto chuckled. “It’s kind of funny when you think about it.”

“What is?”

“Well, it’s just that at 12 when we were on the same team. We had never seen each other’s marks but even if we had it wouldn’t have made any difference. You wouldn’t have had your summons yet and I didn’t know I was a jinchūriki. It makes me wonder how many people miss out on their soulmate just because of the time in their life when they meet them.”

“Hmm. That is interesting. Maybe Gaara has a point with some of the fallacies of soulmates.” Sasuke grimaced. 

“Ugh Gaara. I need to go and apologize to him.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, “If anything he needs to apologize to you.”

Naruto gave Sasuke a cheeky smile, “Sasuke, are you, by chance, jealous?”

“No.” Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you know how many people I’ve had to listen to in the village talk about you? How they _had_ you? _My_ soulmate?”

“I know you’re being dramatic, that had to have only happened once or twice because I can count on one hand how many people I’ve been with.” 

“Really?” Sasuke glanced away. 

“Yes, really.” Naruto forced Sasuke to look at him. “Besides Gaara wasn’t lying when he said I never gave myself away fully to them. There’s sooo much I haven’t done yet. Stuff, I wanted to do only with my soulmate.”

“Naruto, I don’t know if I’ll be able to…satisfy you like that. At least not right away. There’s still a lot I need to work on with myself.”

“Sasuke, I don’t care. I will wait for you forever. We don’t have to ever have sex and it will not matter to me. I just want to be with you, any way you’ll have me.”

He looked at Sasuke and everything just felt right. That feeling of home he always felt with the man intensified. This was his soulmate and he was going to do whatever it took to make sure he was happy.

Sasuke leaned in closer to him. Naruto could feel his pulse quicken. He stared into Sasuke’s onyx eyes, memorizing them. Then slowly he saw Sasuke move in closer, he hesitated just briefly over him. Naruto could feel the man’s breath on his lips. He licked his lips subconsciously and then felt the briefest touch of lips connect to his. The kiss was sweet, but the fire was intense. 

He jerked away from Sasuke as his back burned. The pain seared through him. He would have been more concerned but Iruka had told him stories of the pain, so he had anticipated it. The pain subsided as quickly as it had come. 

Then he felt it.

Next to his was another heartbeat. 

His soulmate’s heartbeat. 

Sasuke’s heartbeat. 

He placed a hand over his chest to make sure it was real. Glancing up at Sasuke he saw he was mirroring him. Sasuke gave him a small smile before pulling him down to kiss him again. This kiss was more hard, erratic. Naruto felt like Sasuke was putting everything into this kiss, the pain, the anguish, the lost time.

Naruto pulled apart, he looked at Sasuke in the moonlight for a few moments before speaking. 

“You’re like the moon.” 

“What?” Sasuke laughed.

“Yeah, you remind me of the moon. You’re surrounded by so much darkness, but you still manage to shine no matter how much evil is thrown at you. You’re so strong Sasuke. My little moon.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Naruto could see a twinge of pink on his cheeks.

“You’re an idiot.” 

“I know, but I’m your idiot.”

“Hn.”

The two of them stood up to start heading back to Gaara’s place. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Hey, Naruto.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for chasing after me.”

“Anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://melanatedravenclaw.tumblr.com//) for story updates!


End file.
